Ceplio
Ceplio is a mapper from Florida, USA. Relations SunnyKhan JUST DO IT + 70 Good Videos +10 Takes forever to add on skype - 5 Funny +14 Nice +3 Total: 92 ASDF friends + 18 likes donuts +28 good videos +3 Pylion + 1 funny +2 Nice +8 Total: 60 Mapmaker Funny +5 Nice +5 German +10 Was a jerk for a while -10 Is A LOT better now +50 Total: 60 Eric Derpster øf âçĉéñtš + 10 watches my vids +30 is pretty funny +17 Subbed me +20 Total: 77 Polandball & Mapping Slovenia First to subscribe to me +50 Super nice +20 Atheist (sorry lol) +5 Total: 75 Perrydoesmapping Has nice ON +20 Subbed to me +20 Socialist +30 Total: 70 Of Happenings funny + 10 anschlusses too many -1 good vids +15 i decided to put this +2 Total: 26 Lenny George Very funny XD +20 Nice +10 Been my friend for a long time +10 Great vids +13 Total: 53 Eric4e Swedish +10 Active on games +10 Nice +10 Helped me in a war +50 Total: 80 PokeIce Hispanic +20 Nice +10 Total: 30 Czarno Cool +10 Active +10 Nice +10 kinda funny +5 Total: 35 Blue Mapper First mapper I've ever seen +25 Subscribed to me +25 Very nice +10 Latin Bros! +50 Total: 110 Mista Chris First to add Sentrakion +20 Original series +10 georgia (ew florida best) -3 Underrated +15 Nice +10 Total: 52 Miguel Creator of MIFF +20 Good friend +10 Funny +10 Nice +6 Total: 46 GMapping Likes my ON +15 Good +5 Cool ON +5 Lithuania +10 Total: 35 Finn Mapper Good videos +10 Funny +10 NOODLES +7001 Nice +434 Total: 7444 Pillow Mapping Subscribed +20 Nice +10 Funny +15 Total: 45 ChizzleDonkey New Mapper +10 Very nice +10 Good vids +15 Total: 35 TheCreator902 Good Videos +10 Nice +10 Says he lives in Algiers but doesn't -5 Helped me in a war +50 Total: 65 KpTroopaFR Nice +10 Funny +20 Has good nations +10 Total: 40 Kebab Nice +10 Funny +20 Has great videos +15 Has good nations +10 More edits than mer -0.0014 Subscribed +30 Total: 84.0096 Elliran French +5 Nice +10 Has great videos +15 Subscribed +30 Prays for Paris +50 Total: 110 Ceplio Loves * Singing * Music * My friends * My family * Mapping * Youtube * Life * TFOE Wikia * Wikia * Soup * Tea * Barbecue chicken * San Marino * Florida * Bernie Sanders * Sentrakion * Egg * Liechtenstein * Dark Chocolate * Spicy food * Christmas * Holidays * Turkey Soup * Noodles * Candy :3 Ceplio Hates * Bad soup * Homophobia * Feminazis * Conservatism * Even thinking about voting for a Republican * Old food * Corruption * United States of America (Except Southern Florida) * United States police * Republicans * Fox News * CNN * Capitalism (without socialism) * Fascism * Nazism * That there isn't a Democratic Presidential Debate * Throwing up * Being bloated * North Korea * Kim Jong Un * Greece * Turkey * ISIS * Al Qaeda * Al Shabaab * Terrorism * The Confederate States of America * Slavery Category:Users Category:Mappers Category:Ceplio Category:Relations Category:Mappers from Florida Category:Mappers from America Category:Mappers from North America Category:Mappers from the United States Category:Male Users Category:Male Mappers